


Nothing to do (except you)

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humor, I can't write Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sciles, Sexual Frustration, Skittles, Stiles wants to get laid, Teen Wolf AU, handjobs, lots of failsex, really terrible dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scooooott” Stiles fussed from where they’d shoved their twin beds together, flopping backwards over dramatically.</p><p>“Dude, I have to get an A on this bio midterm.” Scott stifled a yawn, rubbing a tired hand across his face. College was more work than he was expecting, especially once he chose his pre-vet major. Keeping his grades up was almost a full time job, it was never as easy for him as it was for Stiles and he’d promised his mom that he’d do his best. Having his best friend as a roommate didn’t do much to improve his concentration. “I’d have done it earlier if somebody hadn’t spent the last few days high as fuck playing the latest Assassin’s Creed game.”</p><p>“That was you, Scott.”</p><p>“…I never said it wasn’t.” He yawned again, the words blurring on the page in front of him. “I’m gonna crash any second.”</p><p>“No way!” Stiles bounced off the bed, rubbing his shoulders a little too hard to be relaxing and giving him a shake. “The whole point of us dating was all the crazy amounts of super hot werewolf sex we were going to have, dude.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to do (except you)

“Scooooott” Stiles fussed from where they’d shoved their twin beds together, flopping backwards over dramatically.

“Dude, I have to get an A on this bio midterm.” Scott stifled a yawn, rubbing a tired hand across his face. College was more work than he was expecting, especially once he chose his pre-vet major. Keeping his grades up was almost a full time job, it was never as easy for him as it was for Stiles and he’d promised his mom that he’d do his best. Having his best friend as a roommate didn’t do much to improve his concentration. “I’d have done it earlier if _some_ body hadn’t spent the last few days high as fuck playing the latest Assassin’s Creed game.”

“That was _you_ , Scott.”

“…I never said it wasn’t.” He yawned again, the words blurring on the page in front of him. “I’m gonna crash any second.”

“No way!” Stiles bounced off the bed, rubbing his shoulders a little too hard to be relaxing and giving him a shake. “The whole point of us dating was all the crazy amounts of super hot werewolf sex we were going to have, dude.”

Scott laughed, pulling himself to his feet and stretching as Stiles all but herded him back to the bed. “I thought we started dating because you loved me?” He hit the bed with an oomf, grinning up at his best friend as the lanky boy straddled him.

“Yeah, love to ride you into the mattress. Now shut up and do me.” Stiles leaned down with a wicked smirk, rolling his hips in teasingly slow circles as he nipped at the curve of Scott’s neck. “Mmm, c’mon, let’s see those hands do something useful. Scott? Scott!” He pulled back, staring incredulously down at the dark skinned boy beneath him who snored slightly through parted lips. “Oh you have got to be kidding me, McCall!” Stiles resisted the urge to smother his friend to death as he rolled off muttering curses, heading to the bathroom to work off his frustration. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you asshole.”

Scott woke up the next morning to a giant penis doodled across his stomach in permanent marker with an arrow and the words “u suck.” He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over the ink and trying to scrub off the worst of it. He really needed to get Stiles a freaking white board or post-it-notes or something.

One long hot shower, two cups of coffee and three chapters in his biology text later, Stiles burst into the room back from his morning class. He didn’t say a word, just grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and dragged him (wheelie chair attached) across the room.

“Stiles! Dude, what the h-“ Scott groaned as Stiles swallowed his protests, kiss sloppy and teeth clashing, but the desperation behind it crowded out all other thoughts. Studying could wait. He was out of the chair in an instant, hoisting his friend effortlessly off his feet and onto the bed, pinning him down into the sheets as he ravaged his mouth. Scott growled into the kiss, eyes flashing red as he sucked a proprietary mark into the pale skin of the human’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Scott!” It wasn’t fair, his friend knew how the whole alpha werewolf thing was an instant boner and he writhed impatiently. Scott moved with him, grinding down gracelessly, too eager to be careful. Stiles gasped, hands tugging the wolf’s shirt up over his head and wreaking havoc across the unblemished brown skin. “Yeah, like that…FUCK!” Stiles shrieked and flailed as he slipped into the space between the beds, their enthusiastic humping enough to widen the crack. “Ow ow ow ow ow!”

Scott immediately switched into concerned mode, pulling his friend free. “Are you okay?”

“I broke my butt.” Stiles moaned, both hands grabbing his tailbone. “It hurts owwwww.” The wolf ran his hands down his friend’s stomach, black veins racing up his arms and wincing as he took the edge of the pain.  “Way to ruin the mood, bro.”

“I’m not the one with a broken butt.” Scott said patienetly.

“It’s your fault it’s broken, no butt for you! Ugh, don’t stop doing what you’re doing.” Stiles whined. “We need a real bed, Scott.”

“Just shut up, I’ll get you some ice.”

Their room was cursed, that was the only explanation. There was no way two horny college boys weren’t doing the do six times a day if there wasn’t some kind of anti-sex poltergeist or voodoo curse on the place. Stiles was willing to break out the salt circles and Ouija board if it meant he could finally get off. His friends didn’t help, making fun of his awkward gait like he’d earned it and he didn’t have the heart to tell them that his busted ass wasn’t quite what they were assuming.  Aching tailbone or no, he was a man on a mission and that mission was to get laid by any means necessary to break the curse. A change in scenery was just what they needed.

Scott thunked his head down on his notebook, surrounded by volumes taken from the reference shelves and at least two empty Starbucks cups. Had he not paid attention to anything all semester? He was pretty sure he showed up to almost every class and actually enjoyed the lectures, where did all this extra information come from? He was drowning in facts, brain threatening a meltdown in the middle of the library. There was stuff on this test he was positive had never been taught in class, that was the only explanation.

He jumped at the sudden touch of hands sliding down his chest, so distracted he hadn’t heard the boy creep up behind him. “Need a study break?”

“Dude!” Scott hissed, looking around to see if anyone was watching. “We are not doing this here.”

“That’s what you think, Scotty. My ass might be busted, but you’re gonna blow me or I swear to god, I’m setting fire to your bio notes.” Stiles tipped his friend’s chair back, leaning to kiss Scott upside down. _Spider-Man, eat your heart out_. “You owe me.”

There was only so much a guy could take and the constant teasing was killing him. Scott was out of his chair so fast it tipped over with a crash, lifting Stiles and pinning him hard against the wall. The human yelped, wrapping his legs tightly around Scott’s slim hips. “Watch the butt!”

“I’m watching the butt, trust me.” The wolf growled into his friend’s mouth, fumbling with Stiles’s belt. The angle was all wrong and he couldn’t quite get it free without tearing his friend’s pants off with his claws which…no, better not. It might sound like a good idea at the time, but Stiles might have a different opinion trying to do the walk of shame back to their dorm with his backside hanging out. He reluctantly let the boy drop, sinking down to his knees and fighting the belt free with a triumphant snarl. Yanking the jeans down to Stiles’s knees, he stopped and stared.

“Jingle balls?” Scott raised an eyebrow at the Christmas themed boxers. “Really?”

“Oh my god, will you just blow me already, Scotty?” Stiles twisted his hands into black hair, earning an eager growl from the wolf nuzzling between his thighs.

“ _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”_

Scott winced, pressing his palms against his ears as the shriek tore through his sensitive hearing. Stiles flailed, trying to pull his pants up and almost tripped over his own feet.

The librarian waved her hands, dialing a cellphone quickly. “You two stay right there, I’m calling campus security!”

“Shit dude, run!”

Scott took the advice to heart, scooping up as many of his notebooks as he could carry and bolting for the safety of his classroom. “This is all your fault, I am never gonna forgive you.”

Sitting through a three hour biology exam with heightened nerves and a frustrated boner was almost the worst torture Scott had ever faced. He chewed the end of his pen ragged, getting ink everywhere and having to start all over again. He felt like he was burning with a fever, radiating heat so that everyone around him could just look at him and _know_ what was on his mind. This was all Stiles’s fault, if he didn’t do well on this exam…god, that librarian had the worst timing. He wanted to bury his face in Stiles’s skin and just…what was the answer to number 24? _Focus, Scott!_   Stupid sexy Stilinski. The moment he finished, Scott made a mad dash back to their dorm, determined that tonight, he’d finally celebrate the end of his exams the right way. Unfortunately, Stiles seemed to have the same idea and a head start.

“Dude!” The boy slurred from his nest on the floor. “I fixed the beds.”

Scott blinked, dropping his backpack and shaking his head. His friend had pulled the mattresses off their twin beds and onto the floor to prevent any more “incidents” and lay stretched out on the sheets, drunk and horny. Scott licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry as Stiles writhed.

“You gonna keep me waiting?”

The wolf struggled out of his shirt, diving down to the mattresses to capture Stiles’s sinful lips and lick the sweet taste of wine coolers from his mouth. _Wine coolers, really?_ Clumsy hands shoved him down as the human dragged his open mouth down Scott’s neck, latching on to one hard nipple until the werewolf was keening.

“Gonna fuck you, Scotty.” Stiles promised as his friend rolled his hips beneath him. “Gonna give you a dick aneurysm.”

“A-a what? Stiles, don’t st-ah!”

“You like it when I talk dirty to you?” The boy gave a crooked smirk, smug in his drunken superiority.  “I need you – _sexually_.” He crooned with utter sincerity. “Your body is like a beautiful flower that somebody is gonna push their dick inside.”

“…are you okay, dude?” Scott squirmed as Stiles’s hands rubbed roughly against his crotch, helping to shimmy his pants lower to give better access.

The human stroked until Scott gave a gasping moan, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut at the touch of those long fingers wrapped around his cock. He leaned close, running his tongue along the shell of his wolf’s ear and whispered seductively. “Do you want to touch my throbbing meat wand?”

Scott couldn’t keep it together, wrapping his arms around his friend’s frame and laughing so hard that tears streaked down his face. “Dude!!” Stiles pouted, smacking the wolf’s chest with his darkest scowl.

“I was tryin’ to be sexy. God, you suck. See if I do the do to you, bro.” He stumbled over the words, fighting as Scott pulled the boy into his arms and tucked him against his too-warm chest.

“It was so sexy, Stiles. I’m very turned on by your meat wand.”

“Nobody likes you! And your pink lips and the way they look wrapped around my cock and the way your eyes go red and you’re dumb. Your face is dumb.” Stiles gave a determined nod, knowing he pulled out the big guns.

“You’re drunk. Just lie down and relax, okay? We’ll do this later.” Scott took each lame insult with a fond smile.

“I want to do this now, but you ruined it by laughing! I was so good, Scott. It was so good. I’m like the bomb dot com at dirty talk, you don’t even know.”

“Of course you are, Stiles.” Scott automatically agreed. “But you drank a lot, can you even get it up?”

Stiles was quiet for a minute, peeking into his boxers before giving a mournful wail. “My dick is broken!”

The wolf smothered another laugh. “If you go to sleep, it’ll be fixed in the morning.”

“You mean it Scotty?”

“I promise, you know I don’t lie to you.”

Stiles gave a sad little nod, nuzzling down against his wolf. “Ok. I don’t think your face is all that stupid.”

“I love you too, bro.”

Honey brown eyes blinked blearily open the next morning to the feeling of Scott’s mouth trailing kisses down his hip bone, worshiping each and every freckle. The wolf traced his tongue between them, nuzzling into the dark line of low on his belly before crawling up Stiles’s body, dropping kisses along the skin.

“Morning.”

“M-morning Scott…”

Scott laughed, licking his way into Stiles’s mouth as he efficiently stripped the human bare. “You’ve been trying so hard at this, let me take care of you for a change. Is that okay?”

“Okay…” Stiles breathed, shivering as Scott’s callused hands wrote prayers into his flesh. His friend laughed, stealing another kiss before putting his mouth to better use. Scott licked a wet stripe along his friend’s cock, teasing the head with his tongue and swallowing the slick precum. He moved lower, throwing Stiles’s legs around his shoulders and running his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. He kissed and licked, thrusting his tongue into his best friend’s hole until Stiles’s curses trailed off into a wordless moan. Scott fucked him with his mouth, stroking his cock with demanding hands until Stiles arched against him, muscles tensing as came across his stomach. Laughing, Scott grinned wickedly up at his boyfriend, licking the cum from his fingers.

“Holy shit, Scott…”

“Exams are over, Stiles.” The wicked grin grew wider. “I’ve nothing to do today except for you and I plan on doing a lot of that. Sound good to you?”

“Super romantic of you, bro! Now get up here so I can suck you off before we go for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk an homage to Sandra Hill's novel Rough and Ready. This seriously exists in print. :| Dedicated to N because she made me.
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
